<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An idiotic bet by Naquar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177764">An idiotic bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar'>Naquar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crush at First Sight, Disguise, Gen, Gender Disguise, Inappropriate Humor, London, Other, Stupidity, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An idiotic bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: moments of boredom?</p><p>London Studio 1984</p><p>"You lost, sweethearts."<br/>Freddie threw the cards on the table with a satisfied smile.<br/>John and Roger snorted in unison, beating Freddie at cards was almost impossible.<br/>Brian hadn't participated, he was enjoying playing with his new pinball machine, but he was straining his ear.<br/>He wanted to hear that he was going to choose Freddie as penance to those two losers, anticipating a lot of fun behind their backs.<br/>"Well my dears..."<br/>Freddie rolled his eyes, a sadistic smirk appearing on his lips.<br/>"...you will disguise yourselves as women and go for a little stroll around London this afternoon."<br/>The two winced.<br/>"No," said John.<br/>"No, then no... and then no again," Roger jumped up.<br/>"Yes, my loves," said Freddie with a sharkish grin.<br/>"Or I'll go tell people you're playing toy cars with the Scalatrix track," whispered Freddie so he wouldn't be heard.<br/>"Ugly..."<br/>"Of course if you don't save things, huh? You're such an asshole," huffed John appearing more talkative than usual.<br/>"Oooh thanks. So do you accept or not?"<br/>"No."<br/>"Tell him if you want."<br/>"Sure Roger, then Brian will laugh at you for life" retorted Freddie with a shrug.<br/>"All right then..." relented John.<br/>"But John! You can't! You know that..." protested Roger briskly.<br/>"Dammit do you know what he's like over there? He'll torment you until you have dentures," John hissed, interrupting him.<br/>Roger shook his blond mane.<br/>"Bollocks, but why do I always have to be dragged into things against my will?"<br/>"Hey what a big word lawyer!" exclaimed Freddie laughing.<br/>Roger ignored him.<br/>"Fine, I'll only agree to it on one small condition...we'll only be disguised as women for a couple of hours."<br/>Freddie wouldn't stop laughing.<br/>"Good, anyway just to decide the roles you John will be the grandmother and Roger the student. You'll see you'll be super cute" Freddie flirted.<br/>"Shut your trap! And if you try anything else, I'll kill you!" Roger threatened, pointing a finger at him.<br/>"Of course, my dear" replied Freddie, blinking, not at all frightened by his colleague's threats.<br/>his colleague's threats.<br/>Roger and John got up from their chairs.<br/>With a shuffling pace and death in their hearts they prepared to step into the shoes of a student and a grumpy old woman.<br/>Brian leaned back against the doorframe, grinning like never before.<br/>"Oh you were listening to everything then."<br/>"I know, anyway, that the two of them are playing toy cars."<br/>"I know, sweetheart, but I just wanted to give them a little spite" said Freddie.<br/>"You're a real bastard, you know that?" said Brian softly.<br/>"I know, my darling."<br/>An hour and a half later, Rog and John, wearing make-up and disguised as women, ventured out onto the streets of London: they were both wearing women's clothes and the make-up had made them unrecognisable.<br/>For John, a black suit, grey wig, black cap with a little flower on the head...and uncomfortable black shoes. On top of that, he wore an old fedora.<br/>Roger was wearing a blue jacket, short skirt, white shirt, loafers and he too was wearing a blond wig, at the most ridiculous.<br/>They went to hide in a quiet street, almost shady and above all away from prying eyes.<br/>"Good God John how the fuck do you stay with all that stuff on?"<br/>John straightened his grey wig and lady's cap.<br/>"What do I know?"<br/>"Damn I feel like an idiot dressed like this" huffed Roger, smoothing down his skirt which was a little too short for his taste.<br/>"You look hot," John commented with a chuckle.<br/>"What?" hissed Roger.<br/>It was rare for someone like Roger, always sure of himself, to blush, and on this occasion he turned a beautiful purple colour.<br/>"Shut your mouth, you bloody old woman!"<br/>"Bomb seexyyy" John chanted in his ear.<br/>"You idiot, cut it out! I have no intention of listening to your bullshit!" exclaimed Roger trying to keep his voice down.<br/>"You're really hot...sexyyy!"<br/>"Shut your mouth!"<br/>A third warning didn't come, Roger kicked him soundly in the shin.</p><p>Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>